


Make me Live

by Bodong34



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: I tried with angst, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodong34/pseuds/Bodong34
Summary: He is a person that thinks he exist in this world to live but not living the life.





	Make me Live

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s start this a light way.

“Wooseok, Kim Wooseok! We are on the same class this year!” 

He hears a shout from across the hallway and he know very well who it is, running towards him.

“I can read the list, Seungyoun” he said with a sigh when the overly energetic boy was beside him.

“I know you might be really annoyed with me since we’ve been basically together since grade school, but what can i say we are destined, soulmate, tied-to-be-together!” With a smile that he doesn’t know how can Seungyoun beam like this early in the morning at the first day of Senior Year. 

“Soulmate” “Destined” ahhh words. How nice. 

—————

Wooseok and Seungyoun are friends, well Seungyoun thinks that they are. 

Wooseok thinks that having a friend needs a very strong emotional requirements and that is the thing that he is not sure if he can provide. He is a person that thinks he exist in this world to live but not living the life. His family is weird, he has a mom and a dad but doesn’t have a parent. He lives with his grandma, probably the only one who cares for him but would always tell about how poor he is to have a parents like them. 

Wooseok, everyday he tries to live. He meets some people that would treat him as a friend but somehow did not stay, he consider them as a passerby. 

Seungyoun, the boy he meet when he was at 5th grade. The boy that seems like the complete opposite of his life. The boy that has everything. The boy that said hi to him via piece of paper resulting them to get punished because the teacher thought they are not paying attention to class, which is true since who does on the first day anyway? Seungyoun then considered him as a friend by that time even tho he silently did not agree. 

Seungyoun was a chubby-happy-kid at grade school but again maybe this boy did something great at his past life, the glow up he had in high school is remarkable. He likes to play soccer, he is very good at it and he likes music, again he is very good at every aspect it. He has a lot of friends, the social butterfly but for some reason Seungyoun always follow him since for him “Wooseok, you are “the friend” “. 

Wooseok, by the time flies just let Seungyoun treat him as a friend, and just go with the flow. He goes with Seungyoun’s soccer practice if he is bored. He goes to his house where everyone treats him the same way they do with Seungyoun. He gets to listen first and “evaluate” all the music Seungyoun produce, the latter has a very nice voice and a genius lyricist.

Seungyoun is a very affectionate for to his vocabulary “to bother him”. Seungyoun will always invite him to every party he goes to although he declines them all. He, although wait for Seungyoun somewhere near the party area just to bring him home safe. He goes to every soccer practice just to make sure he is always hydrated. He listen to his music when some don’t really think he is good since they thought he just st doing it for fun. 

They were at junior year when he starts to actually let his guard a bit down and give Seungyoun some affection. Although he is still very scared that the boy might disappear on him but at least he tried to live his life, to have someone as a friend. 

—————

“Hey your birthday is coming up, what’s the plan?”

“As usual, nothing.”

“Kim Wooseok, can we drop the usual? Let’s do something! We can have a party it’s your 18th birthday!”

“Cho Seungyoun. No.”

“God, you are no fun.”

“Didn’t you knew that already?”

“I know, that’s why i find it very fun” mind the rolling of his small eyes but he is Cho Seungyoun, nothing will stop him from planning something. 

—————-

October 27

There is only a few who knows his birthday and pretty much every one had greeted him but “the friend”.

Seungyoun ditched school on that day. Wooseok was confused so he went to Seungyoun’s house after school, as usual he just went in straight to his room but no Seungyoun was inside. Disappointed, he just went home. 

He arrived to their house, it’s already dark and his grandmother might still be at his uncles’s house. He went straight to his room, flick the lights open and he found a boy with a birthday hat, sleeping on his bed. 

“Someone please turn the lights off! Someone is sleeping!” Wooseok rolled his eyes.

“Excuse me sir, you are not in your room!”

As if someone splashed Seungyoun some water, he straight up woke up.

“You! What are you doing here? Why just now?”

“This is my house? This is my room? And i came home from school and for fuck sake i was searching and worried as fuck for you?!” Wooseok did not know how to stop and for goodness sake why is he tearing up?

........

“Ohh. I was here the whole time waiting for you, to surprise you. Happy Birthday!?” Seungyoun took the cake that was on the bedside table. 

Seungyoun then start singing the birthday song walking towards him. Wooseok, was still by the door, before was just tearing up but now is completely crying. It might be the relief of finally seeing the person he wants to see the most today. 

He wipes his tears and “tried” to calm down and blows the candle. Seungyoun put down the cake on his study table and looks at him intently.

“I’m sorry, i’m sorry again” Seungyoun said that while using his both hands wiping his tears and those hands went down to his neck and to his back, pulled to a hug and continues to whisper calming words. 

“Hey, look at me” Seungyoun is bow holding his face.

“I rarely see you smiling, for god sake i rarely see you showing emotion but please seeing you cry is not the kind of emotion i want to see.” 

Wooseok still head down, not wanting to let Seungyoun see his emotion deeply. He is scared. This is new to him but he is very much aware that this is deep. He needs to contain this.

“Wooseok, please?” He tried to remove Seungyoun’s hands on his face but the latter did something, he felt a pair of lips touching his.

Seungyoun does what his heart has been wanting for a long time, actually he has no plan of doing this tonight but Wooseok’s lips is so inviting. 

Wooseok took a quiet a few seconds before reacting and pushed Seungyoun but not too strong.

“I like you Wooseok, funny right? Im not even sure if you already accept me as a friend now i am here wanting more.” It is Seungyoun now that have his head hung down. 

“Haaa, what can i do, this (points at his heart) wants more but if you don’t want me please don’t say it out loud, i might not take it well and just turn the lights off so i can leave quietly and let’s just forget what i did tonight.” he said it too fast. 

Wooseok did not say anything and went to flick the lights off. 

Seungyoun felt his world collapsed. He was ready to go out when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder followed by a pair of lips on his. 

~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more to this lol the angst did not even showed up yet.


End file.
